Fate
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Ele simplesmente desejava consertar as coisas, corrigir alguns erros do destino.


**Título: **Fate  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Adne Hellena  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Ele simplesmente desejava consertar as coisas, corrigir alguns erros do destino.

**_P.S.: Olha eu de novo aqui, escrevendo SPN.__  
><em>_Mas eu tava sem nada para fazer agora de noite e, eu sou apaixonada pelo Chuck, então achei que ele merecia uma fic só dele. __  
><em>_É curtinha, simples, só mesmo para ilustrar o personagem que eu adoro.__  
><em>_Espero que curtam e comentem!_**

**_Bjoks! ^.^_**__

* * *

><p>A luz se acendeu quase automaticamente, uma forma desconhecida assustando-a assim que colocou as chaves sobre a pequena mesa.<p>

- Sabe, às vezes eu acho que o mundo me odeia. Às vezes eu tenho certeza. E às vezes eu me arrependo de ter criado vocês.

- Voce me assustou.

- Desculpe. Não era essa a minha intenção, em consideração aos velhos tempos, é claro. Como vão suas irmãs?

- Bem... Ocupadas, como deve saber.

Chuck tomou um gole de seu whiskey, a camisa branca de finas listras fazendo contraste com a cadeira de madeira escura em que continuava sentado. Há meses que adiava um encontro com suas velhas amigas, curioso em ouvir suas explicações sobre os turbulentos dias do Apocalipse.

- Eu imagino que tenha muitos fios a cortar nestes dias, não é Átropos?

- Não muitos, na verdade. – A jovem loira balbuciou, seus lábios tremendo ligeiramente enquanto não aprovava o rumo daquela conversa.

- Algum em especial? Algum do qual eu deveria saber?

- Desculpe, eu não estou entendendo.

- Não?

Chuck rapidamente cruzou a sala, sua mão segurando com força contra o pescoço da moça. Estava zangado, talvez um pouco triste, bastante desapontado e desejoso por vingança. Exatamente aquilo que não devemos esperar de um Deus, mas exatamente aquilo que ele tinha tão bem transmitido aos seus filhos.

Afinal, seres humanos eram a imagem e semelhança de Deus.

Ele ponderou que estava apertando exageradamente o pescoço tenro da moira, mas não se importou muito quando ela começou a tossir. Estava, naquele instante, desprovido de qualquer sentimento de piedade, o homem apenas afrouxou o enlace quando a viu quase desfalecer.

- Explique-se, Átropos.

- Eu sinto muito por ter cortado o fio de Gabriel.

- Só Gabriel?

- E Castiel também.

- Ah, com Cass vocês três capricharam.

Chuck esticou os braços, mostrando à moira o fio da vida de seu filho mais novo. Era escuro, manchado e repleto de nós. Em algumas partes faltavam pedaços, em outras, estava atado a mais fios, até se fundir com a outro fio também cortado, próximo ao fim.

- Sabe, Átropos, eu demorei a compreender quais eram o outros fios... Veja só: Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Balthazar... Dou-lhe os parabéns por este final glorioso.

- Eu não teço suas vidas. Eu apenas as corto.

- Eu entendo, Átropos. Mas foi crueldade cortar o de Balthazar, ele não precisava morrer, não naquele momento. E quanto à Castiel... Oh, eu realmente esperava resposta melhor de sua irmã.

- Você esteve com Cloto?

- Láquesis.

- E como ela está?

- Bem. – Chuck levantou a mão esquerda, sua palma aberta mostrando nitidamente a linha da Moira chamuscada e retorcida, praticamente cortada e esfarelando. Deus não teve dó quando a deusa implorou por sua vida, pedindo perdão ao enrolar a vida dos anjos tão desajeitadamente.

- Oh, Deus.

- Voce esperava o que, Átropos? Pedir perdão apenas?

- Não, mas... Você encontrou Cloto? Talvez vocês possam arranjar algo, fazer algum ajuste e trazê-los de volta...

- Anjos não morrem simplesmente. Eles desaparecem.

- Talvez você pudesse... Tentar criá-los novamente.

Chuck olhou a moira com tanto ódio que ela praticamente se sentiu despedaçar. Ele a havia criado, tinha moldado sua essência e tinha lhe dado a tarefa de zelar pelo destino, mas ela havia falhado com Ele. Não apenas ela, mas suas irmãs também.

Tinham maculado os únicos seres aos quais Deus tinha garantido vida eterna. Sem perceber, elas haviam pervertido a ordem da vida ao destituir os anjos de sua hierarquia. Tinha apenas seguido o curso da vida, mas sem perceber tinham interpretado erroneamente as inscrições.

Ela tremia desesperadamente quando Deus tomou o último gole de bebida em seu copo, seus olhos um pouco maliciosos, um pouco tristes. Ele estendeu a mão para a jovem no chão, ajudando-a a se levantar e sentar-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona.

- Tenho uma nova tarefa para você, Átropos. – Chuck estendeu um tecido negro, enrolado frouxamente sobre o colo da moça. – Corte-os todos.

- To-Todos?

- Todos. – Ele lhe lançou um olhar severo, sabendo que ela reconhecera sua própria linha da vida entre aquelas que Ele lhe ordenara desmanchar. – De hoje em diante, você não fará nada além de desmanchar esses fios... Apresse-se, você tem apenas mais 5 horas para terminá-las.

Ele depositou o copo sobre a mesa, com um estampido, deixando que as mãos de Átropos trabalhassem sem descanso.

~#~  
>Ainda sentada em sua poltrona, Átropos ainda podia ouvir alguns poucos sons de sirenes nas ruas, poucas motos e menos carros ainda passando apressados rumo às suas casas e suas famílias. O rádio ainda estava ligado, uma última música tocando antes que o locutor se despedisse...<p>

_"Encerramos nossa última transmissão com Better Days, de Goo Goo Dolls. Estamos fechando a emissora para que nossos funcionários ainda tenham a chance de estar com aqueles que amam nesta fatídica noite._  
><em>Desejamos a todos uma boa sorte e declaramos que nosso coração está junto ao de vocês, rezando a Deus para que, onde quer que esteja, nos proteja."<em>

A Moira ainda permaneceu muito tempo ouvindo o apito estridente do rádio fora de sintonia, suas mãos trabalhando em todos aqueles incontáveis fios, as lágrimas rolando de seus olhos enquanto cada porção de vida na terra se extinguia.

Porque o Apocalipse não tinha sido impedido pela união de anjos e mortais, mas estava começando pelas mãos de Deus.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>


End file.
